The invention relates generally to gas turbine systems, and more specifically to methods and systems for detecting and minimizing lean blowouts of combustors within gas turbine systems.
Lean blowout (LBO) of can-annular combustion systems within gas turbine systems may result when an air-to-fuel ratio decreases to a level too low for sustained combustion. Certain methods of detecting LBO events may be highly variable, particularly, depending upon operating parameters that may vary according to the specific gas turbine system. It may be useful to provide improved methods to detect and minimize LBO events in gas turbine systems.